Hold Hands
by Tiro
Summary: Ryuuku wants to hold hands; Raito wonders what he has done to deserve this. Third time. What was the purpose of Ryuuku’s all demands? Implied yaoi.


**Hold Hands**

**Summary**: Ryuuku wants to hold hands; Raito wonders what he has done to deserve this. Third time. What was the purpose of Ryuuku's all demands?

**Pairing/s**: Implied RyuukuRaito. Don't like it, don't read.

**Warnings**: Um, this is pure nonsense but fun?

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Death Note.

This is the third one in order. The first is 'Troublesome Night' and the second is 'Kiss'.

-

Raito banged his head into his desk a few times. Ryuuku cocked his head and said:

"What did I say?"

"We are not going to hold hands ever!" Raito said, his voice muffled against the English-book. "Go and hold someone else's hand."

"I can't do that! Raito…"

"Stop whining! Go to Rem!"

"She doesn't wanna hold my hand!"

"Well, too bad for you!" With that said, Raito returned to his homework with a bruise on his forehead.

"Raito you meanie!"

-

"Onii-chan, what's up with the bruise?"

Raito touched the tender spot and winced.

"Fell," he said. "Flat on my head; so stupid."

"Onii-chan fell?" Sayu asked. "That's unusual."

"I was off in another world," Raito replied. "Where's mom?"

"She's out for dinner with the neighbour, and I'm hungry…"

"Sayu, you should really learn how to cook."

"Why? Then I never get to taste Onii-chan's food!"

The teen sighed and then moved into the kitchen to see what he could make. Ryuuku hovered behind him, still pouting. Raito ignored him.

-

Raito was growing steadier crazier for each passing day. Finally he had to swat Ryuuku's hands away when said Shinigami wanted to know how it was like to hold hands.

"Stop it!" he hissed. "We're not going to hold hands!"

"But we kissed!" Ryuuku whined.

"That was because you wanted to know how a kiss felt!"

"I want to know how it feels to hold hands!"

"That's just plain stupid. Ryuuku, leave me alone! Ryuuku, stop it!"

The Shinigami pouted and seated himself on the bed with his eyes never leaving Raito. Raito for once wished he had never picked the damn Death Note up, just to get rid of the Shinigami.

-

Raito felt like he did not want to go up this lovely Saturday morning. The Shinigami hovering over him was the reason.

He burrowed himself deeper into the bed, covers drawn over him and he curled into a ball. Suddenly the bed dipped a bit, and the covers were thrown off.

"Ryuuku," he growled. "Stop it."

"Hold hands," the Shinigami pleaded.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? First you want to hug and snuggle with me, then a kiss and now holding hands. Why?"

"Just wanna…"

Raito sighed. He uncurled one arm, grabbed Ryuuku's right hand with his own and fitted them together.

"See?" Raito said tiredly. "We're holding hands. Better now?" He gave in far too easily to the creature.

Ryuuku stared at their linked hands as they held the answer of the purpose of life. It made Raito just a bit nervous. Then suddenly the Shinigami lifted him up and they both fell into the bed in a mess. Raito yelped and then felt one arm wound around his back, their hands still linked and then Ryuuku kissed him. He was pressed down onto the bed in a comfortable Ryuuku-cocoon and could not stop the moan from coming out.

"What are you doing?" Raito asked, breathlessly as Ryuuku broke the kiss and buried his face into the human's shoulder. His previous thoughts of wanting himself dead and then Ryuuku dead flew out the window.

"Wanted to know how it feels like to like someone."

"Like someone?"

"I like you."

Raito felt his face had never been redder. The Shinigami moved until he had the teen nestled in his arms and then drew the covers over them.

"Ryuuku…" he whispered.

But they both knew. He had already lost a third time. And now he did not feel like losing to Ryuuku every again.

They were silent for a while. Then:

"Wonder how it feels to have sex with someone?"

"RYUUKU! You will not have sex with me!"

Oh well… let's leave that story to another day, shall we?

End

* * *

I don't think I will write that one. A non-human and a human having sex… I can imagine how well that would sell D

Hope you liked these weird one-shots.

Until another time,

Ja,

Tiro


End file.
